A new game
by Blackfang64
Summary: "So Natsuki, what traumatised you most as a child?" Natsuki finds out why she can't play this new game with her sister. ShizNat humour, may be change to 'M'


**Author: Inspired for the sake of chibiness in the Mai HiME community. This story is indeed quite... erotic, not sure if it's to be classified as M rather than T but we'll see. Shizuru and Natsuki are both 8 in this fic, just so people don't get confused. Enjoy! **

**-0-0-**

"Hey Natsuki, what are you doing?" startling the small blunette peeping through the door, the honey brunette giggled at the look of surprised written on Natsuki's face.

"S-Shizuru, will you not do that" the blunette whispered harshly, trying to wipe the smile on Shizuru's face.

"Ara, but Natsuki gets a kick out of me"

"Do you even know what that means?" Shizuru pondered at this question before shaking her head with a smile on her face. "Never mind"

"So what are you doing, Nat-su-ki" Shizuru chanted the blunette's name, knowing how the blunette would respond with a small blush.

"I'm watching my sister playing games with her friend, come see" Natsuki tuned back to a whisper tone, issuing the honey brunette to come towards her.

Curiously seeing what Natsuki was watching, Shizuru peeked through the small gap watching the scene unfold. "What's Nina-san doing?"

"Onee-chan says she's playing a game with Erstin. I asked her if I could play the game with her, but she says I'll have to wait till I'm older. Also, it has to be with my best friend she said" Natsuki replied before shifting her eyes back through the gap.

"Natsuki can play it with me then, when we're older" finding no fault with Shizuru's suggestion, Natsuki shrugged her shoulders, nodding in reply.

"Huh, what are they doing? Looks like she's taking Erstin's shirt off" Natsuki tilted her head to the side in curiosity to this.

"Huh, what's that thing on Erstin's chest?" Shizuru whispered, pointing her finger to the ruby coloured bra.

"I think they're called cup holders, or something like that" both girls nodded to Natsuki's statement.

"Then what are those things that the cup holders are holding?"

"Onee-chan says they're called breasts, they're like marshmallows except she won't let me eat them as she says they're for Erstin" complying with Natsuki's information, Shizuru watched as Erstin stripped Nina of her shirt before shifting her hands down towards Nina's skirt.

"Wow, that game looks fun. Want to see if they'll let us join?" Natsuki glared at Shizuru with narrowed eyes, before shaking her head.

"Don't be so eager to jump in Shizuru, let's just watch for starters" the atmosphere around Natsuki began to heat up as she saw her sister and Erstin stripped to their underwear.

"What an unusual game, do you think they do it in public?" Shizuru asked, catching on the small blush erecting onto Natsuki's cheeks. "They must be really good friends, see they're kissing..." both girls fell into awkwardness at the sight of Erstin and Nina kissing.

"Err..."

"Wow, can we try that now Natsuki?" Shizuru asked with eager eyes.

"Later Shizuru, much later..." Natsuki began to feel slightly disturbed at watching her sister.

"Hey look, now Nina's eating Erstin's breasts. Looks like Erstin's enjoying it" Shizuru stared carefully at the size of Erstin's chest before comparing to her own. To her surprise, Natsuki was in the same boat as her.

"I've never heard Onee-chan sound like that before, sounds like it hurts" Natsuki pointed out as Erstin mimicked Nina's previous actions. The blush on Natsuki's cheeks slowly expanded around her face, feeling the heat rising around her.

"Mmm, Erstin..." Nina moaned, feeling Erstin's tongue circling around her chest.

"This game looks interesting; I wonder why we haven't played it yet?" Natsuki just shrugged her shoulders, whilst Shizuru turned her gaze back towards the couple.

"They sure do kiss a lot for being good friends, but what's Erstin doing to Nina's-" Natsuki's eyes hallowed to the back of her mind as she finally concluded on what was happening.

Shizuru watched as Natsuki collapsed to the ground, blood dripping from her nose. "Natsuki?" Shizuru panicked as she knelt down, shaking the blunette repeatedly. Finding it to be of no use, Shizuru ran into the room catching Nina and Erstin's attention. "Nina-san, Natsuki is... is..." finding the display before her to much, Shizuru found herself passing out.

**-0-0-**

"And that's what haunted me for all those years" the now older Natsuki sat there with a cold and emotionless look on her face. Sitting across from her was a rather flustered marron haired girl who just smiled nervously to this.

"I see, so where does Shizuru fit in with this?" the carrot topped girl asking, eyeing down at the pair of hands entwined.

"Would you believe Mai, that when I woke up from that found Shizuru kissing me, saying she was doing CPR" Shizuru smiled happily at this as she leaned over placing a kiss on Natsuki's cheek.

"Haha, you two sure are a cute couple" Natsuki blushed slightly at hearing this, but smiled as she rested her head against Shizuru's shoulder. "How long did it take till you realised they were having sex?" an awkward pause followed after Mai asked.

"...They were having sex?"

**-End-**

**Omake: **

**Nina: Finally, I've been put into a story again, thanks Blackfang **

**Blackfang64: that's okay, could you point that gun away from me now? (Eyes nervously at the gun) **

**Erstin: Hey, it's the first story you published for the new year, and it's all about us! **

**Blackfang64: Um, sorry to burst your bubble, but actually it's about Shizuru and Natsuki **

**Nina:...Erstin, Ultra Bust Impact! **

**Erstin: Hai! **

**Blackfang64: NOOOO! Wait, isn't that good? **

**Nina: Fire the cannon! **

**Blackfang64: Wait, what? (Get's blasted away) **

**Erstin: Ultra Bust Impact .20, a lethal cannon. What, did he think I was using my breasts? **

**Nina: Pervert **

**End of Omake: **

**Author: My first story for the new year, I hope it was good. I hope this was safely T rated, although I doubt it after... you get the idea. Oh and be sure to check out the Facebook page dedicated to the Fanfiction of Mai HiME, the link is on my profile. Read and review if you liked it!**


End file.
